


Are you proud of me, daddy?

by OnyxxStone



Series: Father's Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parenting, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxxStone/pseuds/OnyxxStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard gets his son’s report card in the mail, and thinks it’s time for a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you proud of me, daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI this one is not as long as the first two. It's my depraved version of short and sweet.

Ever since his punishment, Landon was more and more receptive to Richard’s affection, and soon enough began to initiate it. It was…comfortable.

Landon started giving him a kiss goodbye in the mornings.

He would sit on Richard’s lap and they’d make out during commercial breaks of _The Daily Show._

Some nights he’d slip into Richard’s bed and Richard would fondle him, stroke him, make him come apart in his hands.

But Landon never pushed him into escalating their behavior. There was a level of trust that his father would bring him there when it was time, and Richard found it intoxicating. He was constantly thinking of ways to abuse that trust, and chastising himself. 

Because of all people, Landon deserved the very best.

Proof of that came with the mail he went through before bed: Landon’s mid-semester grade report.  He opened it, and smiled.

Landon had three A’s - in English, Web Design, and Spanish Literature.  Of course, Richard thought, since Landon’s mother was a native speaker; still, his older son hadn’t picked it up like Landon had.

He had a B+ in both US History and French; he had B’s in Chemistry and Calculus.

There was a note at the bottom warning parents not to be upset about middling grades in advanced placement courses, since they corresponded to higher grades in the year-end GPA, etc. Richard’s eyes widened – all but two of his classes were advanced – but more impressive, though, were the teacher comments:

 

_Landon’s work ethic sets the standard for the class…_

_Landon had trouble with indefinite limits but spent his lunch hour correcting his homework with me in the math office…_

_Landon speaks French with a Spanish accent but his grasp of the grammar is very strong…_

Richard proudly put the report card on the refrigerator, and went up to Landon’s room. The boy was tangled in his desk chair, sitting on one foot and curled around a bent leg in a way that made Richard’s knees hurt just from looking at him.

But Landon smiled. “Hey,” he said, warmly.

“I, ah, saw you grades.”  He let his eyes travel over Landon, looking so effortlessly handsome with his mussed hair and dark eyes.

His son must have noticed something in Richard’s face, because he tilted his head to the side and stopped tapping his pen.   Biting the end of it, he said with a sardonic little grin:

 “Are you proud of me, daddy?”

He turned his chair and let his legs fall open, facing Richard and inviting his gaze.  Richard closed the door behind him. He could see Landon’s chest rise and fall beneath another one of his fitted, cotton undershirts, and matched the heat in his son’s eyes.

Landon said, “Do I get a reward for being a good little boy?”

There was something utterly wrong about hearing a deep voice utter those words, and it made his mouth water.  Landon’s smile grew.

Well, goddamn. Richard could hardly believe that Landon was teasing him, and it really shouldn’t have been as arousing as it was.

Landon untangled himself and came forward, letting his palms rest on Richard’s chest.  Their mouths met, gentle at first, but growing insistent; Richard reached between son’s legs.

“Oh, _Daddy_ ,” he said, with all the innocence of a hooker on a street corner. He watched Richard slip a hand into his unzipped pants.  “You’re getting me all excited.”

Lips muffling their laughter, Richard shoved Landon’s pants down and put him on the bed.

And there it was.  Landon’s erect cock never failed to feed that constant hunger in his core. He loved the way it curved slightly, the way it would twitch when left alone, how it seemed to leak precome at the sight of him. 

Landon’s hands rested on Richard’s neck, following but not guiding the motion downwards; he grew quiet as Richard got to his knees, and realized where the kisses were heading.  His breath was quick and shallow. 

Holding his waist, Richard could feel it, and savored it.  He peppered light kisses around the base of his cock, slowly making his way up, dragging his lips and breathing hot air onto the sensitive skin.

Landon was making unbearable noises again, his eyes wide and searching.  Richard held his gaze as he finally covered Landon with his mouth.

He would forever remember that first reaction: Landon seemed to rise an inch off his bed and let out a soft cry that was at least an octave higher than normal; he shivered intensely, once, and then fell back to the bed.

Then Richard began to move.  He kept a steady pace for several bobs, then he sped up, and went back, studying him until he found the rhythm to make Landon give himself up. This was his son’s first blowjob, after all.  

Richard would swallow him down as far as he could, sucking him deep a few times, and then take these slow, hard drags to reach the tip, which he would circle with his tongue.

Landon twisted in slow motion, his head thrown back, mouth slack, screaming silently.  By time Richard’s tongue was flicking over his slit, Landon was undulating, moaning brazenly, and trying to pull Richard back down.

It was the same pattern, but Landon cried for it each time.

‘ _Mmmnnf’_  and ‘fffuck’ and _‘ah’._  His personal favorite: _‘Please, daddy...’_

His voice was music to Richard’s ears. He didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. He was starting to take Landon all the way into his throat when he could tell the end was near. Landon had only lasted a minute, but, Richard thought to himself, he would improve on that later.

With a loud cry Landon exploded into his mouth.

Landon’s body folded as he came; his hands fisted in his father’s hair, cradling Richard’s head into his front as he curled over.

His son’s thighs quivered as Richard sucked every last drop from him, using the tip of his tongue to tease the oversensitive head before taking it all in one last time.  Landon’s hot breath landed on the back of his neck, tickling him, and then he felt a series of light kisses atop his head as Landon raised him from his lap.

“ _Daddy,_ ” he said, amazed, when Richard met his eyes.  “…”

“You do get a reward for being a good boy, Landon.”

His son smiled and kissed him heartily, and it seemed as though he sought every corner of Richard’s mouth to taste himself there. Richard stood without breaking their contact, gently tucking Landon back into his pants.   

“ _Umph!_ ” Landon made a cute noise, and blushed.  “I can dress myself...”

“Good boys don’t argue,” said Richard, smiling around the kiss he placed on his son’s forehead. 

“Yes, daddy,” he said, huskily.

They had a quiet moment, nuzzling each other, and Richard rubbed his arms.  “Almost finished with your homework?”

Landon sighed, and made a vague gesture to his desk. “I have another thirty pages of history reading.  At least an hour of math and…” he pinched the bridge of his nose.  “…double chem tomorrow.  I have a pre-lab report to do.”

It was 11:30 already.  Richard stroked his cheek.  “Please try to get some sleep, Landon.” 

But Landon grinned.  “Gotta keep my grades up, don’t I?”

Richard smacked him on the ass before letting himself out.  “Good night, kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put this at the end of each story: Landon is a minor, and his father is a terrible, terrible person.
> 
> Also, this is as light and fluffy as these two ever get, so ... enjoy it ;)
> 
> Next up: the day his father has been waiting for.


End file.
